Wheel turns, or live turns, for article conveying systems are known in the art. Such conveying systems typically comprise at least one track along which an endless article conveying surface moves. Wheel turns are necessary because they are conveyor designs where a simple bend or friction turn is inadequate to permit the conveying surface, usually a chain, to move smoothly through the turn to thereby change the direction of the conveyor track path. In such a situation, a wheel rotatably about an axle is mounted in said turn to guide the chain through the turn, the wheel being free to rotate under the influence of the moving chain. The wheel turn converts a friction bearing surface on the inside of the turn to a rotating bearing surface.
Because it is necessary to connect the wheel turn to both inbound and outbound tracks to the turn, the orientation of which may vary depending upon the relative positions of the two tracks, the coupling devices may be different depending upon the angle of the wheel turn. For example, different coupling devices may be needed for a 90.degree. turn as opposed to a 30.degree. turn.